Capes and Cameras
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: One-Shots of Karaolsen based on different prompts (Renamed from "Up, Up, and Away... Remember?")
1. Up, Up, and Away Remember?

_**Hey Everyone! So, this is my first story for this fandom and I'm actually a little nervous about it. I really hope that I was able to characterize everyone alright. I got both of the prompts that I kinda put together from otprompt on Tumblr I really hope everyone enjoys this story! Let me know what you think and if I should write more!**_

* * *

 _ **Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet.**_

 _ **Imagine Person A of your OTP almost getting horribly injured in some sort of accident but Person B risks their life to save A. Whether They die in the process is up to you.**_

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Kara yelled as she stormed into the hospital room of one James Olsen, her sister on her heels as she attempted to calm her down.

She didn't even stop to notice how full the room was, it seemed like everyone they knew was there. Winn, Lucy, and to Alex's (who'd stopped to take notice) surprise, Lois and Clark were there as well. They'd all come to check on James after he'd jumped in front of powerless (quite literally… She'd blown out her powers again after helping the Flash and Green Arrow) Kara during a fight. None of this stopped Kara in her path though, she marched right over to the end of the bed and stood, arms crossed.

"What did you want me to do? Let you get hurt?" James tried to explain himself.

"If it meant you were safe, yes! I could have handled it!"

"Not without your-" James stopped himself, remembering that neither of the Lane sisters knew about Kara. She looked over her shoulder, realizing the same.

"Could you all give us a few minutes?" Kara asked, nodding towards the door. Both her and James watched as their friends left the room and then Kara turned back to face him again.

"You know this could have been you if I hadn't done something, Kara." Kara sighed.

"Yeah, but as soon as my powers come back I would have been fine."

James stayed quiet for a moment. Kara really didn't know how to convince him that he didn't need to protect her like he always attempted to do.

"You don't know that." James said softly. Kara, who had been staring at her feet looked up.

"No… I don't, but I'd like to believe I would have."

"That's crazy, and you know it. Me pushing you out of the way was the only way to be sure that National City still had its Supergirl…"

"Who cares about that? You know that's not what is important… What's important is that you stay safe!"

"Well, obviously the feeling is mutual."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that- ugh, nothing. It's not important. What's important is that you're safe."

Kara cocked her head to the side and gave him a scolding look.

"James. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding having some conversation that you obviously want to have!" She started yelling again.

"Because it's not important!" James raised his voice, making it clear that it was important.

"Fine. How are you feeling?" He knew she wanted to continue their previous conversation, but he also knew that she knew he wasn't going to.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." James told her, chuckling to himself. Kara shook her head.

"Don't lie to me… please."

"Fine, it hurts like hell."

"Thought so."

It was silent in the small room again.

"James… what did you mean earlier?"

"Kara… it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. To me it does." Her volume rising again.

"Well, it doesn't to me." His voice escalated.

"Just tell me! Why the hell would you give me a goddamn heart attack just to save me?"

"Because you're important, Kara! Because you matter!"

"So do you, so that's not a reason! There's more, and we both know it!"

They were both yelling at this point, causing an unnoticed commotion outside of the room. Their friends could hear them through the crack in the slightly open door.

"That is the reason Kara, I don't have any other answers for you!" Kara could tell she'd pushed a button she hadn't meant to, and attempted to calm down and backtrack.

"James… I just don't understand-"

"Of course you don't understand, Kara! It's obvious to everyone else but you and I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Wait for what, James?! To get into another life or death situation?! To end up worse than you are now!"

"No. For you to realize that there is a much larger reason for all of this! For you to realize that I didn't push you out of the way to save Supergirl, I did it to save you."

"Why would you do that?"

By now, James had grown tired of Kara not understanding him; the frustration had reached a peak. Kara continued to question him, babbling so he interrupted her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

She stopped growing silent. He could hear everyone outside stand and knew they were gathered around the door.

"Wait- what?" Kara gasped softly.

"I saved you, because I can't even begin to imagine what I would do if something happened to you. I saved you because I'm in love with you, Kara."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to be dreaming. James was not only in the hospital but he was now admitting he had feelings for her. This had to be a Solar Flare (she can't believe she's using that term) dream or something like that. There was no way this real life, but then again, nothing in her life seemed like real life ever.

"Kara… are you okay?" James's voice broke through her daydreaming. She shook her head.

"Uh-umm… yeah, of course I am." Kara stuttered as she moved to stand beside James. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kara, take a deep breath…" she did so. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just processing."

"What is there to process? I just told you I-" Kara cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

As they broke apart, both James and Kara smiled. Kara spoke first.

"I love you too."

Just then, the door opened fully.

"James! Are you alright!? Oh- whoops, sorry to interrupt whatever this is… but um- Oliver, honey!" Felicity Smoak (soon to be Queen) burst through before stuttering her way into an exit.

"Well, that just happened." James laughed before once again the door swung open. This time revealing not only Alex, but also Oliver and Barry and both of their teams.

"Kara… Suit up." Oliver commanded. Kara sighed.

"Oliver…"

"Come on, Kara… you know you have to go." Alex told her sister.

"Go ahead, Supergirl… I'll still be here when you get back… don't worry." Kara nodded before James kissed her once more.

Next thing everyone knew, Kara had changed. She stood in front of them in her Supergirl suit. She nodded to those standing in the doorway, and they dispersed. She then went to the window, opening in preparation to fly out of it.

"Kara, be careful." James told her, a stern look on his face.

"I will and I love you but-"

"Duty calls, I know. I love you too."

Kara smiled and started climb out the window. James called her back.

"Hey Supergirl, kick whatever Alien, Meta-human, or Mystical bad guy that's out there's ass."

"And if my powers blow out?" James laughed again.

"Just punch them really, really hard… Remember?"

"Got it." Kara shook her head, laughing.

"You got this, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. Up, up and Away… Remember?"


	2. Please, Put Some Clothes On

"My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"

* * *

In the years since coming out as Supergirl, many things had changed in Kara Danvers' life. The greatest change was how little spare time she had for anything other than superhero work and CatCo work. This had begun to take a toll on her normal life (if you could call it that…) as it became obvious one Saturday night. Kara and James were having dinner with Eliza, Alex and Mrs. Olsen, and Kara had been doing Supergirl things all day, leaving Alex and James to fend for themselves with dinner preparations.

"Alex, have you talked to Kara since this morning?" James asked her, as they made dinner, while they waited for their mothers to arrive.

"Last I checked she was wrangling an escaped prisoner at HQ. I haven't talked to her for an hour or two though." Alex told him, he began to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He told Alex, walking towards the door. He opened it to find Eliza Danvers standing behind it.

"James! It's so good to see you!" She told him as she hugged him. He grabbed her bag and brought it into the apartment and Alex and her mother greeted each other.

"Where's Kara?" Eliza asked looking around for the younger girl.

"She's taking care of some things… some Alien Superhero things." James told her, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well, she'd better hurry up with it, or else she'll be late for dinner."

"She'll be here... at least she better be." Alex said.

"She will, the real question is when."

* * *

"Kara, where are you?" James asked her over the phone. "My mom is going to be here soon, like thirty-five minutes soon."

"I know, I know… I'm just a little bit busy at the moment."

"What happened?" Kara grunted through the line, making James aware that she was in the middle of a fight.

"I was on my way home, when there was building on fire and then I got a call that one of prisoners got loose." She grunted again, and then there was a slam.

"Okay, be careful, and be quick… Eliza is already here."

"Okay! I will. I love you!"

"I love you too." James replied before hanging up.

"So, what's her ETA?" Alex asked him when he walked back into the kitchen area.

"Unknown. Hopefully soon… my mom is going to be here soon."

"She'll be here, and you know it. When Supergirl… and Kara, makes a promise, she keeps it."

"You're right about that."

* * *

"Alex, are you sure we shouldn't call your sister again?" Eliza asked her daughter twenty minutes later.

"Mom, if we call her it's just going to make her take longer with what ever she's doing." Alex answered her.

"But-"

"Eliza!" Kara exclaimed as she landed in the living room through the open window.

"Kara! Oh, it's so great to see you!" Eliza said as she rushed across the apartment to hug the young girl.

"It's so good to see you too! I'm so sorry that I'm so late… Everything has just been so crazy at CatCo and with Supergirl and-"

"Kara, sweetheart, as nice as it is to see you're all catching up, start chopping." James interrupted her, pointing to the vegetables on the counter.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kara walked over to stand next to him, kissing his cheek before beginning to help. "When is you're supposed to be here?"

James checked his watch, his eyes widened. "Any minute now."

"Oh, I can't wait to see her!" Kara squealed, her cape swishing around their ankles, making James aware that she hadn't changed yet.

"Kara, are you forgetting something?" He asked her, tugging her cape once.

"No… I don't think so…" she answered, not looking at him.

Her focus completely on her task at hand, her tongue sticking out slightly, as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. James fingers began to itch for his camera, and lucky for him, it was right on the opposite counter. He grabbed it, took a few shots of his girlfriend, then replaced it on the counter once more.

"Hey Supergirl, as much as I love you, _my mom is coming over in ten minutes, so please put some clothes on._ "

"James, I am wearing clothes…" Kara looked at him with a confused look.

Alex and Eliza laughed.

"Kara, dear… I don't think that's what James meant." Eliza told her, nodding to her suit.

"I know you're wearing clothes already, Kara… but why don't you go put on something that isn't your Supergirl suit?" James suggested. Kara blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh-uh, um- yeah… I'm just- uh, I'm gonna go change."


	3. You Look Incredible In That

_**"You Look Incredible In That."**_

* * *

"So, the dress code is formal. As in floor length dresses formal."

"Of course Ms. Grant. I'll be sure to send out a reminder to all the invites."

"Thank you, Keira. Now go get my lettuce wrap."

"I'll leave right now, Ms. Grant. Anything else?"

"Yes. Go see if Mr. Olsen has finished this week's layout."

"I'll get right on that Ms. Grant."

* * *

"My god… she's insane. I swear." Kara groaned as she pushed open the door of James's office, finding him hunched over a table of photographs. "Please save me from our boss's crazy?"

"Here for the layout?" Kara nods and he laughs. "You'll be alright… just a few more hours and then we'll be off and able to maybe have some fun."

"Because following Cat around at a company party is so much fun."

"Stop being such a buzz kill, Kara… you know we'll have fun." James chuckled, walking towards her.

"I know… Also, you should probably find a gold tie… I finally found a dress for tomorrow night."

"And…"

"No you cannot see it yet. That wouldn't be any fun for me, would it"

"Well I know you'll look amazing no matter what you wear." Kara smiled and shook her head, to regain her professionalism.

"Well, thank you… Now Mr. Olsen, where are those layouts?" James laughed and handed her the folder of layouts.

"Right here Ms. Danvers." He told her, kissing her cheek before she scurried off, at a speed he knew was caused by her powers.

* * *

"Mr. Olsen! Where oh, where is Cara?" Cat Grant questioned James later that evening. This left James in a sticky situation. Kara was off doing Supergirl duties, but he couldn't tell Cat that.

"She- uh, she was here a minute ago… I'm not sure where she ran off to though." James prayed Kara, wherever she was, would sense that she was needed else where, and appear.

"Well, when she appears again, tell her to find me."

"Will do." James nodded at their bosses before pulling out his phone and calling Kara.

"This is really not a great time to talk James." Kara told him when she answered.

"I know, I know… But Cat is demanding to know where you are, and I can't give her a good answer."

"James, I was saying it wasn't a great time because I'm trying to change so I can get there." She laughed through her explanation.

"Okay… Just find her when you get here so there's no meltdowns.

"Will do… See you soon."

* * *

"James! There you are, I've been looking for you all over." Kara told him, rushing toward him, her floor length gold and sparkly dress moving along with her and her hair, which was styled into finger- waves, falling into her face as she slide to a stop, tripping over her heels and running into James.

"I should be saying the same to you… What did Cat need you for so long for?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

James had seen Kara rush in and scan the room before joining Cat across the room. The small blonde adjusted her glasses before answering him.

"Just the usual things she could actually do herself if she tried." James laughed.

"Well, if you've been relieved of your assistant duties…" Kara nodded.

"And all of your superhero-alien duties are dealt with…" again Kara nodded.

"Well then, would you care to dance?"

"Why of course."

* * *

Later that evening, after they'd left the company party and Kara had been called off for more Supergirl- DEO duties, Kara landed in the living room of her apartment. After pulling her falling, fight blown curls into a braid that lay over her shoulder and putting on her pajamas, she planted herself on her couch and turned on the news. After she'd been listening for a few minutes as the reporter recall the events earlier in the evening and Supergirl's heroics, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called not bothering to get up to answer or use her x-ray vision to know it was James.

"I see the news has already discovered your newest acts of heroism."

"I bet Cat sent people as soon as someone spotted Supergirl." James laughed.

"That she did."

"Always on the top of her game, that woman."

"As were you tonight, you know that right?"

"Which me? Kara Danvers or Supergirl?" She laughed as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Just you, you're both those girls, and both did great tonight."

"Well thank you. You know, you never did tell me what you thought of my dress tonight." Kara mentioned, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"You looked beautiful, Kara… but right now, what you're wearing-"

"Yeah?" Kara looked at her pj's. They needed to be washed, and so did her hair and her face, since the makeup she'd applied earlier that evening was now laying under her eyes.

"Right now, what you're wearing, _you look incredible in that._ " Kara's eyes light up at the statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she mumbled.

"Kara, you look great in everything you wear, but when you're just you- Kara Zor El, not Kara Danvers or Supergirl- that's when you look the most amazing."

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it, and you know it."


	4. Hugs and Forehead Kisses

**_Person No. 1 likes to randomly scoop up Person No. 2 and kiss them on the forehead._**

* * *

The first time he did it, she didn't think anything of it.

It was just a small act of relief and apology.

She'd just returned from Central City where she'd been assisting Barry in taking on Zoom. It hadn't gone as planned and she ended up as a hostage of the evil speedster and didn't remember anything from then until she'd woken up in Star Labs, surrounded by Team Flash and the original members of Team Arrow. Oliver was the one to tell her that James had called Clark... Again. She had planned on yelling at him when she saw him next, but that changed as soon as she landed in her apartment.

 _"Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked her for what seemed like the billionth time._

 _"Absolutely, shaken up if anything. I'll be fine though."_

 _Just then, the door opened, James and Winn flying (figuratively, obviously.) through the door._

 _"Are you okay?" Winn asked, causing Kara to roll her eyes._

 _"She's fine, Winn." Alex told him, knowing her sister was tired of that question, dragging him into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone._

 _James looked at her for a moment, taking two strides towards her before pulling her towards him and lifting her off the ground slightly and hugged her tightly._

 _"I know you're probably pissed with me for calling Clark, but I had to, Kara... None of us knew what to do." He whispered to her. She hugged him back and shook her head._

 _"I'm actually glad you did. Who knows what would have happened to me, and Barry, Oliver and the others for that matter, if you hadn't."_

 _"I'm just glad you're okay." He admitted before kissing her forehead lightly._

She'd later deny any accusations Alex, Felicity, Caitlin and the other girls made about her staying up and dissecting the action for any hidden meanings.

* * *

The second time, it really took her by surprise.

She really didn't expect it, especially in such public and professional setting.

He'd been home in Metropolis visiting his mother, Clark, and Lois while she'd been in Star City shadowing Felicity for an article. It had been two weeks since they'd seen each other and their "reunion" was quite non- platonic.

 _"Where is she... She should have been back like an hour ago." James muttered as he stood outside of Cat's office, waiting for Kara to appear._

 _"You really gotta chill out. She probably just lost track of time, she doesn't really get to talk to Felicity in a non-Superhero context often." Winn assured him, his voice quieting to a whisper as his statement ended, getting tired of the other man's anxious activity._

 _"Yeah, you're right. I'm just gonna go and work on the new layouts."_

 _"Alright, you do that."_

 _James turned on his heels to head back to his photo lab, taking a quick glance at the elevator- which remained closed, before entering his lab._

 _"Hey James!" Winn called to him. James popped his head out of the room to find Winn standing a few feet away, phone in hand._

 _"She's on-" he was cut off by the ding of the elevator reaching its destination._

 _"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late, Felicity and I lost track of time. Cat's not here yet is she?" Kara started babbling the moment the elevator opened, smiling at the sight of her two best friends._

 _Winn began opened his mouth to greet her, but James had already moved from the doorway of his lab, lessening the space between Kara and himself before shooting her a smile._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey, how's the Star City gang doing?" She smiled._

 _"They're great... Felicity is getting stronger, both physically and mentally. Oliver's campaign is going great too."_

 _"I'm glad they're doing good, but I'm even more glad that you're home."_

 _"Friendly voice?"_

 _"More like a friendly face." James laughed, wrapping the small blonde in a hug, her feet lifting off the ground a couple inches, before dropping a quick kiss on her hairline._

 _Kara's thought process stopped for a moment at the action and she opened her mouth to stutter out only God knows what when she was interrupted._

 _"KIRA! You've been here for five minutes now and I've yet to receive my latte!"_

 _James released Kara, and she giggled nervously, a snort occurring as she began to stutter._

 _"I- uh, I guess I'll see you later?"_

 _"Of course."_

The following task of dodging Cat's prying questions about her stuttering and flushed faced, definitely proved to be a difficult one.

* * *

When it happened the third time, Kara hadn't seen it coming.

It didn't surprise her all the much when it happened, though.

It had been a few hours since Kara had woken from her Black Mercy induced coma. After a meal, if you could consider it that, of pot stickers and ice cream, Winn and Alex (at the request of her sister to get some rest) left for their own homes. This left James and Kara to clean up the apartment.

 _"So, how much damage do I have to undo with Cat tomorrow?" Kara asked him as she wiped down the counter._

 _"Well I do think the rumor is that someone heard the phrase 'crocodile tears' spoken."_

 _Kara's head fell backwards as she groaned._

 _"You're kidding, right? Please, please tell me you're actually joking."_

 _"For your sake, I wish I was."_

 _"I'm dead... Cat is literally going to kill me, then she's going to bring me back so I can clean it up."_

 _"I'm sure it will be fine... Besides, you've been her assistant for so long that it would be stupid of her to let you go."_

 _"Are we talking about the same women? Sometimes I honestly think we're talking about two completely differe-" Kara was cut off by James's hand gripping her arm and turning her around._

 _When he pulled her into his chest this time, the impact shocked her and made her gasp softly. Unlike the last two times this had happened, Kara didn't freeze up or become tense, only held her breath in anticipation. There was a moment where she wanted to speed up the process by hovering off the ground, but she also knew James needed this... He needed to know that she was okay, that she was safe. When her feet began to leave the ground, until she was almost standing on her tiptoes, she smiled and hugged James just a little tighter, minding her strength as she did so. At the feeling of his lips on her forehead, she exhaled and inhaled, breathing in the scent of him, finding comfort in it._

 _"_ _I feel like I'm always saying this, but thank God you're okay. I was honestly so worried."_

 _"_ _It would have been okay, you know, if I hadn't-" James interrupted her._

 _"_ _Kara. Don't talk like that. I couldn't even think about what would have happened if things had ended differently today." Kara shook her head against his chest, just then realizing they were still locked in their hug._

 _"_ _Then don't think about it, it didn't end that way. Everything is alright." She assured him. James opened his mouth to respond, but then his phone rang out throughout the apartment._

 _"_ _It's Lucy." He told her. "I should probably answer this, considering I've been AWOL most of the day. I'll see you in the morning at work though, okay?"_

 _"_ _Of course, I'll be cowering behind my desk out fear of being reprimanded by Cat."_

 _"_ _It'll be okay. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"_

 _"_ _Will do." She nodded._

Later that night, as she laid in bed trying to sleep, Kara was left awake by anxiety induced from the question left bolded in the front of her mind after her moment with James. Why did she always get these feelings when she was with him, if she knew he wasn't available?

* * *

When it happened once again, Kara can't believe she hadn't seen it coming.

Really, when she looked back on it, she should have expected that sort of reaction.

She'd just had another failed date- she really thought this one would work out- and had gone back to the office to finish sending out a few emails, when James walked out of his lab. He'd been spending lots of extra time there since the break up with Lucy.

 _"_ _Kara, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans?" He asked her._

 _"_ _I did… The guy was a dud though. I don't know why I keep trying online dating… It never works out." She sighed, trying to focus her attention back on the email she was writing._

 _"_ _Kara… are you okay?" She looked up, her features glossed over with a look of defeat._

 _"_ _I will be… I just, I don't know why I'd think that I'd be able to find someone to be with unless I wanted to reveal who I really am."_

 _"_ _You don't have to tell them about her… Anyone who has half a brain would be so lucky to be able to be your friend, let alone something more than that." James told her, his voice soft and quiet, full of hidden adoration._

 _"_ _I don't really think that's-" Kara attempted to refute his claim, shaking her head._

 _"_ _Yes it is, Kara. You're amazing, and I'm talking about you, not your powers."_

 _"_ _Well, it doesn't seem like many guys think that."_

 _"_ _Well, they're morons, and you deserve a lot better than any of them if they can't see how obviously wonderful you are." Kara sighed again, picking up her phone to check the time._

 _"_ _Crap… I told Alex I'd be home an hour ago. I should get going." She explained, packing her bag and starting for the elevator._

 _"_ _Alright, I'll see you in the morning… Hey Kara, wait a minute." James called to her, taking a few strides to stand in front of her._

 _"_ _What's up?"_

 _James didn't say anything, only wrapped his arms around her tiny, defeated frame and pulled her to rest against his torso. She let out the breath she was holding, let her bag fall to the floor and wrapped her thin arms around James's waist._

 _"_ _I- I just-" She started; speaking loud than either of them knew was necessary._

 _To solve the problem, James lifted her up so that her chin could rest on his shoulder, eliminating the space that required the loud volume._

 _"_ _It's okay, Kara… you don't have to explain anything to me." Before Kara could stop them, the tears she'd been holding back falling onto his shoulder._

 _"_ _I just- I wish that one of these days, one of these dates would work out."_

 _"_ _It will, Kara. You just have to find someone who realizes how the person who is inside you, is just as amazing as the Superhero she helps you be." He told her pulling away from their hug slightly._

 _"_ _I like to think Supergirl helps me be a better Kara Danvers."_

 _"_ _Well, I think Kara Danvers is even greater than Supergirl, because she's the heart and soul of Supergirl… Plus she's a pretty amazing person."_

 _"_ _Thanks James… Well, I better get home before I have to be back here." She told him, attempting to pull from the hug._

 _James pulled her back though._

 _"_ _Kara, I mean it… You really are amazing." He looked her in the eyes, and Kara finally understood… She was_ _ **finally**_ _someone he loved. He_ _ **finally**_ _wanted to be with_ _ **her.**_

 _"_ _James, I-"_

 _He lifter her head by her chin, and pressed his lips to hers softly, before parting them and then lifting her to her toes before pressing them to her forehead like he'd done on multiple occasions, but this one was different, more tender, more meaningful…_ _ **More Loving.**_

When she got home, still grinning like an idiot, she didn't even acknowledge Alex's cinnamon bun joke, or fight her on inviting the Star and Central City girls over to analyze the entire interaction.

For a girl who could fly, breathe ice and shoot lasers from her eyes, she'd never felt more on top of the world than in that moment.

* * *

This time, she _completely_ and _totally_ expected it.

Actually, she anticipated it and maybe even, sorta, kinda pushed the process along.

She'd just finished a fight with Metallo, a cyborg, who like Reactron had a Kryptonite power source, one that had taken Kara down faster than any other villain she'd fought had. When she says she'd finished a fight though, she means he kicked her ass. That's what she gets for trying to take on any of the Fort Rozz Prisoners without the D. E. O. as back up. After being flown out (Again…) back to the D. E. O., Kara laid under the sun lights recovering when she heard James and Winn enter the main observation room of the facility.

 _"_ _She'll be alright, you guys… She's strong, and we've got her in the recovery room under the lights to help her regain her strength." Alex told them, leading them around the table and to the room Kara was sitting in._

 _"_ _I told her she shouldn't have gone after him without you all." James told her sister. "I was so worried something worse than what did happen, would happen."_

 _The fear was evident in his voice, breaking Kara's heart… She hated when she worried him, or any of her family and friends, but especially James. There was just something about how he reacted that made her feel horrible when she was the reason he was worried. At the sound of James sighing in worry, Kara jumped up off the table and used the little regained power she had to speed to him._

 _"_ _You had me so scared, Kara… I was so worried." He whispered after steadying them and wrapping his arms around her._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, but I'm okay, I'm here and I'm okay." She assured him. Forcing the little bit of power she had, she floated up and leveled herself with him, resting her chin over his shoulder._

 _"_ _I know… I know." He pulled away slightly to rest her forehead against his own._

 _"_ _I'm alright, I'm okay, James… I'm okay." He nodded against her forehead, kissing it softly, pausing before pulling away._

 _Kara turned to look at Alex. "Can I go home now?"_

 _Alex nodded. "Of course, I'll stop by with take out when I'm done here, okay?"_

 _"_ _I'll keep an eye on her, Alex." James nodded at the older of the two Danvers sisters before Kara began pulling him towards the exit._

Later, back at Kara's apartment, James didn't let Kara out of his sight. His fear from earlier in the day, still present, but he knew she'd be alright.

And even if she weren't, he'd always be there to make sure she was.


End file.
